Creep
by Innocent Stalker
Summary: Ginny reflects upon Hermione...their promise and how they got together. Set after they graduate and way after OoP...a slightly sweet, slightly dark fic about them.
1. Prolouge

Title- Creep  
  
Author-Innocent Stalker  
  
Rating- G for this chapter, but PG-13 to R for later chapters  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter or any of the characters mentioned in this fic save for any original ones which are my property.mine. HARRY POTTER IS NOT! ^^ Gotta put that big or else I might get a lawsuit. This is being written for my enjoyment not for cash.  
  
Warning- Swearing of course and *sigh* I don't think I need to apologize for this but if I don't put it some asshole will flame me. Lesbians and homosexuality is prevalent in this fic. If you do not like, please FUCK OFF! ^^  
  
Enjoy. Any Authors notes are at the bottom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pink fluffy clouds and hearts are not what symbolize love in my mind. Although I can't protest that I do most certainly love pink fluffy clouds of cotton candy with the sweetness melting across my tongue and infecting my taste buds. However, it is not a fitting description of what I feel for her, my dear partner. Love is whatever you feel it is and I feel.it is not so commercial and superficial.  
  
It will soon be our two-year anniversary this week and all I can think over is how we got together and the fact that I haven't been home since then. Two years after the fall of Voldemort and two years of long silence from the people I used to be so close to. How did this happen so quickly?  
  
Voldemort-It was his fault. He separated so many families and tore them apart with his hatred and thirst to destroy all muggle-borns. Wait, it's more than that. Because of the war.that horrible thing, the war divided people into set categories as if we were no more than paper cards or files.  
  
"What do you mean you give up? You can't do this Ginny!"  
  
Those were the first words I had heard in a long time from him as we stood among the group of 'rebels'. I hadn't given up as he had put it.I was just sick of seeing friends die or go insane. After that I had ran out into the rain with my mp3 player of muggle songs. I wandered the streets just listening to the soft music in my ears and allowing the rain to drench me fully.  
  
That was when she had come out to get me.  
  
She had no umbrella over her head and was allowing the rain to make her hair a frizzy mess about her face. When she had seen me huddled on the footsteps of some unknown apartment building she had smiled her intoxicating smile and sat down beside me. Her eyes sparkled as she took the headphones out of my ears and cast a silent drying spell on my jumper allowing the mp3 player and headphones to be tucked in there.  
  
She talked on and on about the strangest things as if we were sitting about tea instead of in the falling rain with death looming over our heads. She never noticed the way my cheeks grew red and my hand curled away from her, as if hesitant to touch her. Her hand rested upon my shoulder scorching the flesh there and confusing me with the feelings it welled up in me.  
  
Eventually she led me back to the headquarters her hand in mine fitting so nicely together. We went up to her room and undressed for the showers. I do not think she ever noticed the way my eyes burned holes in her body or the way my body flushed with the dirty thoughts I had. She was completely oblivious.  
  
So I thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
The end of the prologue. I know it's short but if I write anymore I know I'll give away something important that I don't want too. Look forward to the 1st chapter of a rather odd story of the two lovely girls, Hermione and Ginny. I wonder though if I did this all right.anyway, I'm just going to enjoy writing this little ditty of them.  
  
Innocent Stalker Alicia 


	2. Chapter 1 Bury my lovely your past

Title- Creep  
  
Author-Innocent Stalker  
  
Rating- PG for this chapter, but PG-13 to R for later chapters  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter or any of the characters mentioned in this fic save for any original ones which are my property.mine. HARRY POTTER IS NOT! ^^ Gotta put that big or else I might get a lawsuit. This is being written for my enjoyment not for cash.  
  
Warning- Swearing of course and *sigh* I don't think I need to apologize for this but if I don't put it some asshole will flame me. Lesbians and homosexuality is prevalent in this fic. If you do not like, please FUCK OFF! ^^  
  
Enjoy. Any Authors notes are at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 1-Bury my lovely your past. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness reigns over our small apartment and so should sleep.however it can't touch me as I sit here pondering over the latest letter sent by my mother. I should show Hermione but this letter is so vapid I can't believe my mother wrote it. I wouldn't in fact if I hadn't recognized the odd quirky way she curls the 'g' in my name.  
  
I raise my eyes to settle upon Hermione, who lays sprawled across our bed where she sleeps peacefully with my old stuffed pig clutched against her side, its snout snuggling her breasts. I allow my eyes to soften; she does that to me. Her uncaring way of sleeping sprawled across the bed hogging the sheets and drooling on me when she does lay her head on my stomach or chest. The way she hogs my pig away in an effort to be near to something of mine when I can't sleep.  
  
I set the letter down, allowing it to bask in the glow of the monitor while I get up and pad over to the bed. While I am tracing her face, the thought of what I will write back to my mother fills my mind. I rush back to the computer pulling the keyboard out and opening the word program. I may be a witch but I have long learned to operate computers since my classes at the Muggle College demanded it.  
  
My fingers flew over the keys creating that clatter of noise that I find so alluring and soothing this late at night. When my mind is bursting with thoughts, ideas, and memories I find that I am forced to bask in the light of a monitor and listen to music softly while I type away rambling thoughts.  
  
-Two years before-  
  
"You're so different now."  
  
My mother spoke those soft words at home a week before the last battle and my last time seeing her. We were sitting at the kitchen table at home and I was fixing a salad while she nursed a cup of tea. She was referring to of course my appearance, manners, and multitude of new friends that I had made at college courses taken during the summer before I refused to go back to Hogwarts for my 7th year. I was needed in the resistance and Hermione.I didn't want to not see her for a year.  
  
" I don't know what you mean."  
  
My mother made a soft noise and dipped the silver spoon into the dark liquid swirled with honey stripes. "You know exactly what I mean Virginia Weasley." I felt her eyes on my back tracing upward to my hair that I had streaked with black causing quite a contrast to my vivid red hair.  
  
"No, if I did then I wouldn't say that."  
  
The knives slid into the cucumbers with swift clean sounds as my mother tut-tutted behind me and gave up the conversation. I scowled and left the knives to cut the vegetables and toss them into the mass of lettuce to retire to my room where Hermione lay sleeping. As I passed my mother, I caught sight of the Daily Prophet she was reading and held my anger back at the article she was reading.  
  
The stairs creaked with each step I took toward my room and toward the girl, my heart had decided to give itself too. My brother Ron was in his room with Harry where they sat discussing Quiddich and soon enough, Harry's joining with Malfoy. A smirk passed my face, I wanted to listen for the moment that my brother yelled out so I could join in and smack him. However, a soft sleepy noise from my room drew my attention as well as the sight of Hermione in my pj's standing in my doorway hugging my pig.  
  
"Ginny?" A soft yawn passed her lips as I walked toward her.  
  
"Hermione.you should go to sleep.you wore yourself out last night dancing with me."  
  
She gave a quirky smile and gave a deep sigh while lifting one hand to brush across her heart and coincidentally, her breast. "How could I forget? We were the only ones dancing ballroom to techno." She smiled deeper when a light brush passed over my cheeks and I ushered her into the room and over to my bed we shared.  
  
"Sleep.now. I need to go and speak to Fred and George and when I get back I want to see you well-rested and ready for a night out." I smiled softly when Hermione only grinned cheekily and kissed me soundly on the lips before turning over to sleep. I gave a quick shake of my head and went downstairs to Floo to their joke shop. I had barely reached the fireplace when my mother's voice rang out from the chair beside the clock.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
I froze in place, sighing heavily and turning to face my mother with arms crossed defiantly across my chest. "Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"To visit Fred and George."  
  
My mother sniffed deeply and went back to her sewing ignoring my presence in the room as I gathered the powder and set about to flooing. I shut my eyes and yelled the location feeling the familiar sensations surround me before I was thrown out onto the floor in their joke shop bruising my nose in the process.  
  
"Hey! Ginny!"  
  
My body was scooped up off the floor and the dust brushed out of my hair before I was engulfed in a hug. I smiled when they pulled me from their arms at the same time, allowing their eyes to run over me in a critical manner.  
  
"Something has changed."  
  
"That it has."  
  
"Hmm.what do you think George?"  
  
"Why I think she may have grown an inch-"  
  
"A foot. And her hair-"  
  
"Streaked with black!"  
  
I rolled my eyes shoving them away and throwing the hair out of my eyes with a toss of my head. They too had changed with a growth spurt and their horrid outfits only made me raise an eyebrow. "Mum still disapproves of you. Even after two years of successful business and gifts she's still all haughty, pisses me off."  
  
Fred and George glanced at each other briefly before grinning and taking hold of my shoulders to lead me behind the counter where a young woman worked diligently. "Ginny.dear.we heard that you were er-" They trailed off leaving me to roll my eyes once more and pull back from them.  
  
"A lesbian?"  
  
"Er yes. That's it.yes.that is." Fred trailed off once more, becoming distracted by a young man coming in the door with a smile and bottle in his hand.  
  
"Fred! George! Forgive me for not bringing along Leo but he wanted to make sure he looked his best for our dinner tonight. Here's the wine from me.and a kiss for you Fred." The young man walked right up to Fred kissing him deeply on the lips and slipping the wine into my hands. I raised a brow, smirking cheekily at Fred once they finished kissing.  
  
"And who is this nice young man eh Fred?"  
  
"Er.he's a friend! Meet Lionel-"  
  
"His boyfriend of three months." The man Lionel paused quirking his mouth briefly before turning fully to me and noticing the telltale Weasley hair. "And you're the sister he always spoke of."  
  
While Lionel and I conversed, I smirked wide at the Fred and George shuffling behind him biting their lips in nervous gestures. They had obviously not yet dropped the news on mum that they as well as her only daughter were the gay ones.  
  
Later that evening after returning from visiting the twins I went to my room to collect Hermione for a night out with Harry and his dear currant boyfriend. When I stepped into my room, I received the shock of a lifetime when I saw Hermione dressed in typical muggle club fashion beside Harry who was staring quite hard at the pale blond boy beside him.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Hermione leapt up slipping her arms about my waist once I closed the door and planted a chaste kiss upon my lips before turning and waving her arm toward Malfoy and Harry.  
  
"Malfoy arrived just an hour ago when your mother was outside feeding the chickens and we've been waiting for you."  
  
"Speak for yourself Granger."  
  
"Oh sod off Malfoy! Just because Harry may love you, that doesn't mean I'm going to be anything less than civil to you. Perhaps you could try the same and throw off that damn rich prick image?"  
  
I smiled at Hermione's words and Malfoy's rolled eyes and smooth gestures as Harry glared at Hermione. "Well whatever. Everyone ready to go into London and have a bit of fun?"  
  
"Not till you change."  
  
Hermione's soft words in my ear made me blush as the two boys climbed out the window onto Harry's broom, sliding the Invisibility cloak on as well. "We'll be on the roof waiting you two." Harry's voice floated through the window before they obviously flew up there to wait. Hermione grinned and slid my robes off continuing to undress me even as I protested mildly with my hands.  
  
"Hermione.you don't have to do this..."  
  
She smiled up at me from where she was slipping off my socks and shoes. "I know. I just want too."  
  
I could only shake my head and grin when she brought over my outfit that I had lain out before going to help with the dinner I wouldn't be eating. "At least help me with my hair." I mumbled into her ear as she slipped the tight sleeveless low cut black shirt over my torso. She smiled and nodded before tossing the tight black jeans into my arms and plopping down onto the bed to wait for me. I quickly slid the pants on and buttoned them securely before bowing to Hermione and allowing her to sweep my hair back into wings on the side of my head and in back.  
  
"Took you two long enough!"  
  
Malfoy's words barely fazed me with Hermione's arms about my waist on my broom. I only stuck my tongue out at Harry and him as we lifted off from the roof and slid the cloak over the four of us. We then oriented toward London and flew hard in the warm summer night to the club where there was no threat of Voldemort or any Death Eaters.  
  
It was only after we arrived back at the Burrow through the front door and fumbled into the living room that I realized my mother was not the stupid woman I thought her to be. The room had flickered into light whilst Hermione and I were involved in a lip-lock and Harry was still under the invisibility cloak with Malfoy.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!"  
  
With those words, the shit.hit the proverbial fan. My mother stood beside my shell-shocked father in the light of the fire and their wands lit to illuminate Hermione's hands wound tight about my back and my own hands busy under her shirt.  
  
I didn't want to play it off nor did I want my parents to see me like this but they did.so I had to do the only thing I knew of to do and that was come out.  
  
"Well now you know mum. I'm gay, a lesbian and I have known since my sixth year before I quit school."  
  
My mum had sort of moaned when she heard the word gay but her face had gone a sickly pale when I said lesbian. My father on the other hand only blinked still shocked before he turned and walked out of the room with my mother in tow.  
  
"That.wasn't exactly graceful Weasley."  
  
Malfoy's words made a sick grin break out on my face as I gave a light chuckle and led the four of us back up to my room. I was prepared to move into the apartment with Hermione and Harry next door in a rather nice building down in London and now was the time unfortunately.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah! The end of the 1st chapter. A little note for all of you who might be a little confused. Ginny is 19 in this story making Hermione, Draco, and Harry 20 to 21. In the flashback to two years, she is 17 after the year of Hogwarts that she refused to attend. So Hermione is 18 nearly 19. You understand yes? Well anyway, some chapters of this will be long and some short depending on how much should be in each chapter. I wager this to be a short 10 to 15 chapter story centering about Hermione and Ginny although obviously including the rather sexy/cute couple Harry/Draco.  
  
Till later!  
  
Alicia 


	3. Chapter 2 Hey Pretty, jump in my car

Title- Creep

Author-Innocent Stalker

Rating- PG to PG-13 I suppose.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters mentioned in this fic save for any original ones which are my property…mine. HARRY POTTER IS NOT! Gotta put that big or else I might get a lawsuit. This is being written for my enjoyment not for cash…

Warning- Swearing of course and sigh I don't think I need to apologize for this but if I don't put it some asshole will flame me…

Lesbians and homosexuality is prevalent in this fic. If you do not like, please FUCK OFF!

Enjoy. Any Authors notes are at the bottom.

Chapter 2-Hey Pretty, jump in my car and ride me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny…" 

Hermione's soft voice reached my ears making me smile and snuggle my head farther into our carpet. Somehow during my memories and writing I had fallen out of my chair and snuggled into the rather soft carpet. At that moment however Crookshanks decided to show up and rub his furry bottom in my face.

"Ugh! Damn cat!"

I shot up shoving the cat away while becoming disoriented for a moment. The blood had rushed to my head but after a moment of sitting and resting, I looked about the bedroom. Hermione sat curled up with only a slinky camisole on in the bed staring at me with blurry eyes and her hair bushy about her head. The sun shone through our balcony doors and open curtains creating a patch of sunny carpet for the damn cat to curl in.

"You fell asleep on the carpet instead of in my arms…why?"

"Um…I got a muse."

I grinned stupidly and yawned as I stood and stretched out my limbs in a slow languid manner much the way Crookshanks was doing as he settled down to sleep. Hermione could only sigh heavily in that way she can only do as she scrambled off our bed.

"Well then write it down. Augh, I feel like I did the first time we moved in here and you ended up sleeping across the island in the kitchen before crawling over and having your head end up in the freezer for an hour."

She smiled at my rolled eyes and stumbled over to our bathroom that opened off the bedroom. I thought of joining her in the shower and it took only a few minutes for me to discard the idea. She wasn't exactly that happy with me falling asleep on the carpet and if I were to try to join her in the shower…I think she would shove the soap in my mouth.

"May as well get the paper at least…see what trash has been written in the Prophet as well." I only mumbled more thoughts as I fumbled over to the door and opened it slightly. The sight that greeted me was enough to make me want to run and jump in the shower with Hermione to get away.

Harry and Malfoy were so enamored in each other's mouths that they barely noticed the fact that they were on my mail and two papers. Of course I must also count in the fact that Harry's hands were swiftly traveling downward and as cute as the two are together…I can't have a mess on my door and papers.

"AHEM!"

My loud outburst only made the two break their lip lock and turn to me with slitted eyes and slight grins. Malfoy smirked and slowly let his arms drop from Harry's body as he waited for me to allow him in. I toyed briefly with the idea of slamming the door in his smug little prissy face but bit down my pride for that moment. I stepped back to allow the two in even as I noticed the way they walked in tune. Malfoy was rubbing off on Harry…little bastards.

"Ah Weasley thanks for the welcome. You at least have a pot of tea ready to make up for your rudeness?" Malfoy flashed a grin as he settled down onto the couch with Harry, his hand instantly going to pick up the many books Hermione left out all the time.

"Trying to speak of rudeness you little prick. I just woke up to the sight of you two nearly going down on each other! Fuck you and your pot of tea! Shove it up your tight arse you little fuck ass!"

Oh that was what I longed to say to him. Oh god those words were on my lips but Hermione had to sweep into the room and kiss me deeply, her hands running up over my breasts while the smell of her freshly washed body swept about me like a spiral drawn by a child. She knows how to set my anger down but god damn it! That was a good comeback too…I pouted for effect, hoping she got the message.

"Ah! You two want a fresh pot of tea? We just awakened so sorry for the delay but just busy yourselves there! Oh and Malfoy?" Hermione paused, waiting for Malfoy to turn around with a smug look. "Don't fucken try to proceed around the bases on our papers and mail again or I will take great glee in turning you into a duck. I know the spell." She settled for the brief rage that covered his face before she laughed loudly and swept into the kitchen preparing the tea already in her own little bustling way that I adore to watch. She usually lets me sit on the counter too while feeding me delicate bits of herself till she knows I can take no more and we entertain ourselves on the kitchen island right there.

"Ginny darling. Go be a sweet babe and wash up. You stink…badly. You can taste my neck and other parts of my body when you wash the sleep from your eyes and Crookshank's fur from your hair and clothes." Hermione turned back to the tea and cup of hot cocoa she was preparing, not seeing my crest-fallen look. I made a grand act of being sulky as I stamped into our bedroom and then into the bathroom. While I showered I still had those memories sweep at my mind of our first nights on our own.

--Nearly Two Years Before—

My eyes were wide at the sight upon the neat kitchen table and the smell that arose from that messy bundle. Who in their right mind could have left it just lying there in the most inappropriate of places? I scrunched up my nose and gave a great roar through the apartment.

"WHO IN THE HELL LEFT THEIR STANKY UNDIES ON THE TABLE?"

I received only silence as I glowered at the bundle of fabric, examining it closer now but still keeping far back from the smell. They were black and along the edges of the simple style was bright neon green trim. I picked up an old wooden stirring spoon I no longer wanted and lifted up the fabric, noticing now the curvy 'D' and little 'M' upon the crotch.

Harry rushed in then, his face red and flushed with Draco slipping up behind him with a glowering look. I must have interrupted their little escapade in the bathroom that involved a manner of things I was glad they removed before Hermione and I indulged in our own fantasies.

"God damn it Weasley. They're just underwear."

I only glowered at Malfoy, my eyebrows drawn tight as I threw the underwear straight into his face. I loathed in so many ways living with Malfoy since they forgot that they hadn't spoken to the apartment owner and lost the apartment next door to some band that stayed up all night babbling and having mass orgies. Bad enough the little ass liked to walk around naked and now he left his damn under-wear on the table we eat!

"If I were you I would go take Harry somewhere and leave for the next couple hours. I need to disinfect this place of wherever your little naked bum has been." I spun around at Malfoy's snort, giving him the patented 'psycho Weasley woman' glare that made Harry wrench the blonde down to their bedroom. Hermione only laughed gleefully at my rage-filled face as she swung around the table and wrapped her arms tight about me, making quite sure that her breasts were lightly pressed into my back. She knew quite well that doing so would make me weak-kneed and prone to her demands.

"Are you calmer now my darling? Or must I do more?"

I could have gladly thrown her down on the table and thrilled her for hours on end until she was begging for me to stop…but no. I couldn't do that because of one pair of Mr. Draco's underwear. "I'll be calmer once those two get a place of their own." I paused for a moment, a little grin as I spun to enfold Hermione in my arms. "Unless we just get another place and leave them this place…"

Hermione only laughed, pressing those sweet lips to my own. In no time at all…the underwear and cleaning was forgotten, swept away in a tide of lust and emotions. I was drawn under and down onto the carpet of the living room, eagerly crying out my apologies to Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry people. A year gone by nearly…and not even a long chapter. I just didn't have the muse. Well that and I got involved with one very nice person. - Just so everyone knows…this is just a little baby side project…I'm not obsessed completely, when I write to it I do. I apologize though. Enjoy…later now.


End file.
